


Do you think that is our differences?

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [33]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 千空忍受到了極限，他揚起頭，湊近在他身上留下無數吻痕的人面前，有些喘地開口：「別再磨磨蹭蹭的了。」
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 5





	Do you think that is our differences?

心臟用力地撞擊著胸口，千空不禁又深呼吸一口氣，但心跳依舊不受他的控制，全身的感官在視線被屏蔽後顯得敏銳許多，當司濕潤的吻落在他的尾椎上時，酥麻的感覺讓千空的腰反射性地塌下，他想閃躲這樣難耐的較勁，可是對方並沒有因此放過他，反而用唇緩慢地遊走在他的背脊，結實的手臂繞過他的腰部，讓千空只能頭抵著枕頭，藉此逃避司過於溫吞的碰觸。  
微啟的雙唇間還吐著溫熱氣息，彷彿在他的皮膚上留下濕漉的蜿蜒路徑，始終不能獲得滿足的千空在對方的懷裡想逃脫，他的手掌摸索著床鋪，卻被司從後頭十指交扣地抓住雙手，只剩下沒被固定的腰還能反抗，但扭著腰的樣子卻反而像是種求歡，無計可施的千空咬只能著下唇，不甘地帶著氣音喊了對方的名字：「司⋯⋯」  
而回應他的並不是預期中司可能會說的隻字片語，而是一個印在他肩胛骨上的吻，宛如安撫似的親吻一路向上蔓延到了千空的肩膀，在他毫無防備時轉變成一個帶著刺痛的輕咬，千空下意識地縮起自己的肩膀，卻換來身後男人微弱的悶笑聲。  
司總是在這個時候比他更加游刃有餘，千空握緊靠在枕頭邊緣的雙手，司鬆開原本扣著他的手掌，繼續著漫無目的的愛撫，一分一秒拖磨著千空的耐性，好像他們之間只有他一個人想要得到解脫，那讓千空感到一陣羞恥，但不得不承認，那也是因為這麼對待他的人是司的緣故。  
然而背後的親吻沒有因為他的壓抑而停止進行，每一次司掃過皮膚的呼吸都像根柔軟蓬鬆的羽毛，撩撥著他所剩無幾的理智，濕滑的舌尖在背上打轉，彷彿正在品嘗著他的味道，慾望因為這樣若有似無的曖昧觸碰層層疊加，在千空失守的邊緣徘徊，可是司卻遲遲沒有進行下一步。  
他想要再更用力一些，甚至再粗暴一點，千空的身體在司的手沿著腰間遊走時細細地顫抖著，煽情的觸感讓他克制不住嗚噎一聲，那有如信號一般，對方一把翻過他的身體，讓千空正面朝上躺在軟綿的床鋪裡，匍匐在上方的戀人這時像是隻捕捉到獵物的獅子，雙眼炯炯地盯著他──彷彿下一秒就會將他吃乾抹淨。  
司撩起深褐色的長髮，骨感的手指勾著髮尾一捲，把落在兩頰的頭髮收到腦後，低頭直接舔吻千空隨者呼吸起伏的腹部，留在肌膚上的感覺介於啃咬和親吻間的，麻癢卻不會疼痛，只留下梅紅色的印記，但這卻讓千空忍不住繃緊下腹的肌肉，而司一邊用唇探索著他的身體各處，一邊不時地抬眼望著千空，他的表情藏不住對方帶來的酥麻快感，有如每個細胞都在渴求著這個人。  
他把身下的床單抓得皺起，像是不斷拍打沙岸的海浪波紋，一步一步將千空推向盡頭，可是司的吻卻還在他的胸口上慢慢遊蕩，千空忍受到了極限，他揚起頭，雙手撐起身體，湊近在他身上留下無數吻痕的人面前，有些喘地開口：「別再磨磨蹭蹭的了。」  
「千空等不及了嗎？」司在聽見他的話之後露出笑容，褐銅色的眼睛微微瞇起，千空也放棄掩飾自己已經棄守的自制力，發出了同意的短音，這時對方才側過頭，傾身吻上了他。  
千空被司按著肩膀重新壓回床上，熱切的吻強勢地奪走他體內的氧氣，他喘得更厲害，卻也無法抑制迎合對方的吻的衝動，千空的雙手放開了身下的床單，繞過司的肩膀纏上後頸，被對方以身體分開的雙腳也難以自持地掛上司的腰間磨蹭，千空的五指伸進司的長髮內，主動壓著戀人加深這個他已經等待許久的吻。  
他迫切地想要被填滿、被佔有，渴望在他的意識裡迴盪吶喊著，千空在沒有間斷的吻之間急促地呼吸著，他不確定是與對方唇舌交纏、過度著彼此的味道造成的結果，或是真如他所想，吸進身體裡的每一口空氣都有著司的味道，千空張口讓司的舌尖掃過他的上顎，他挺腰讓兩人緊貼的褲檔相互摩擦，聽著對方逐漸紊亂的呼吸，讓千空產生了一種錯覺——就像是他整個人裡裡外外都被對方徹底擁有的錯覺。


End file.
